


Boxing Day Date

by signed_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Dates, Gay, Jetri, M/M, Mr. Jett, Nervousness, One Shot, Robin's Dad - Freeform, Robin's Dad is Hilarious, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Vegetarians & Vegans, Wine, they're having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: After Robin's saved from the zombie beekeepers, him and Jeremy agree to leftover toferkey burritos on boxing day. Burritos turns out to be more wine than anything else.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Boxing Day Date

It felt oddly casual to see someone for the first time since they’d been kidnapped by creepy beekeepers. It was as if they’d just run into each other at the store for the first time in a couple weeks. 

Jeremy was presently surprised to Robin grinning at him from across the station, though. Even more surprised when Robin wrapped his arms around him as though they’d known each other for years.

“Hey!” said Jeremy, catching himself mimicking Robin’s wild grin. 

“Ah, you shaved the ‘stache,” Robin said, feigning disappointment, trying to hold the hug just a few seconds longer. 

Jeremy reluctantly pulled away, wanting to see Robin’s face again. 

“Uh, yeah, I…” he drawled, chuckling in embarrassment. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

Robin looked away, trying to pretend that it didn’t bother him a little that Jeremy had changed his appearance to try and please him. 

“No!” he said abruptly. “I got… kidnapped by zombie beekeepers.”

“Okay, that was my second guess,” said Jeremy nonchalantly.

Robin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“I mean, uh, you wouldn’t have ghosted weren’t kidnapped, right?” Jeremy asked cautiously. “Totally cool if you would have! I just want to read the signals.”

Robin pursed his lips, “I just want to… I want to try something.”

“What’s that-” Jeremy started to ask, but Robin stepped towards him and leaned over just enough to press his cracked and weathered lips against Jeremy’s. It was so short, yet so sweet and left both of them grinning uncontrollably. 

“So?” 

“Yeah!”

“Christmas dinner, my place?” Robin asked.

Jeremy tried to force his smile away, but his cheeks were stiff in happiness, “Yeah, I’d love to!” he paused and frowned. “But, uh, my family…” 

“Oh, no, no, of course, of course!” Robin mumbled, turning to look at Wynonna and Charlie standing in the doorway and Nicole past them. 

“But!” Jeremy stated. “How about Boxing Day?”

“Leftover tofurkey burritos it is,” he said, relieved.

“Alrighty.” 

-

It took about three minutes for Jeremy to muster up enough courage to knock on Robin’s front door. What he hadn’t bet on was an older man, shaking and hunched over to open the door.

“Who the hell are you?” he yelled.

“I’m uh- I’m… Is Robin here?”

“Dad!” called a voice from inside. “I told you to stay in your room!”

Robin came around, opening the door enough for Jeremy to step inside.

“Dad, this is Jeremy. I told you about him.”

“The one who likes science?” asked the man. “And pistachios?”

“That’d be me,” said Jeremy nervously.

The man squinted at him for a moment before smiling a little.

“I like your taste in nuts,” he said sternly. 

“Dad…” Robin sighed, looking at Jeremy with an ‘I’m so so sorry’ kind of look. 

“I have a whole bowl of them in the living room. Precracked of course. Can’t open them with my hands like this.”

Robin’s dad held up his hands in front of Jeremy’s face to show that they were shaking aggressively. Parkinsons.

“Robi yells at me when I try to open them with my teeth!” the older man said, fake glaring at his son.

“Alright dad, come on,” said Robin, taking his dad’s arm and leading him down the closest hallways. When he came back he smiled awkwardly and gestured for Jeremy to come in. “Well, that’s my dad.”

“I’ve officially met the parents!” said Jeremy. “First time I’ve gotten this far.”

“Yeah uh… he’s-” Robin paused and kissed Jeremy softly before pulling away and leading him into the living room and setting him on the couch. “Does that make you forget that he said he likes your taste in nuts?”

Jeremy nodded, “I think so. Doesn’t make me forget that he called you Robi, though.” 

Robin’s face turned a light shade of pink.

“Oh- I didn’t mean to… My mom called me Jemmie,” he blurted.

They both laughed nervously. 

“Why do you seem more nervous now than you did when we were lost alone in the woods together?” asked Robin, pouring them both glasses of wine.

“I think it’s because I’m alone in a house with a very attractive man who’s willingly kissed me twice and there’s nothing weird, scary, or potentially deadly in our immediate proximity, therefore, if I say something dumb I can’t just hope that a bear eats me.”

Robin nodded understandingly and handed Jeremy his glass of wine.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Jeremy asked, standing up as soon as Robin sat next to him.

“Second door on the right.”

When Jeremy pressed the door closed he immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Waverly. 

“Hey Jeremy!” she said into the phone. “Not really a good time.”

“Just hang up,” hissed Nicole.

“Baby…” Waverly trailed, giggling at something. “Uh… Jer, do you mind calling back later?”

“I’m at Robin’s house,” Jeremy whispered. 

“You’re where?” Waverly asked, finally giving him her full attention.

“Like on a date?” Nicole asked cheekily.

“Yes! Kinda. I think! I’m just… I’m freaking out!” Jeremy told them. “I’m so awkward, I have no idea what to say or what to do.”

“Well, I’ve known Robin since school. I know that he likes music.”

“No shiz Waves!” Jeremy groaned. “He’s a jazz history major.”

“I’m just trying to help!” she mumbled.

“Jeremy, listen,” said Nicole. “Waverly and I didn’t fall in love from talking to each other. We fell in love from kissing each other.”

“Hey!” Waverly protested. “What Nicole is trying to say, is that if all else fails, kiss him.”

There were three light taps at the bathroom door, “You are in there?”

“Got to go!” Jeremy whispered into his phone before he opened the door. “Hi.”

“I thought for a second you might have jumped out the window or something.”

Jeremy looked around for a second and raised an eyebrow, “This bathroom doesn’t have any windows.”

“You’re a super brain. I have no idea what you’re capable of,” Robin told him.

“Well I can guarantee that adding non existent windows into solid walls is not one of my superpowers.”

“Well then tell me, Agent Chetri, what are your superpowers?” Robin asked, smirking a little as they made their way back to the couch. 

“I can recite the periodic table forwards and backwards from memory.”

“Impressive.”

“Is it?”

“I guess talking to Waverly didn’t help you calm down?”

Jeremy grimaced, “You heard that?” 

“Thin walls,” Robin said, smiling a little. “Don’t worry, I called some of my friends from out west last night because I was so nervous.”

“Did they give you any helpful advice?” Jeremy asked, drinking deeply from his glass.

“They said be myself and don’t feed you animal products which I thought was a given.”

“All Waverly said was to kiss you if I didn’t have anything to say,” Jeremy admitted. “Probably shouldn’t have told you that in case that needed to be an option at any point.”

“I don’t mind that option,” Robin said.

“Good to know,” Jeremy chuckled. “Is there actually music playing or am I actually that nervous?”

“I’ve got a record player on the coffee table,” Robin said, glancing at the table that was no more than two feet away from them. 

“That makes sense,” Jeremy said, taking his first look around the living room. “Is that a Hufflepuff uniform hanging in the closet?”

Robin blushed and laughed awkwardly, “I used to cosplay a lot.”

“I’m also a Hufflepuff!” Jeremy said happily.

“I feel like I kinda fell into that house more based on the stoner stereotype rather than the aggressive kindness.” 

It was then that they started to relax together. They made constant conversation, talking about Harry Potter, the Avengers, and eventually onto drugs that Robin had accidently done when he was in California. 

“I’ve never done a single drug in my life,” Jeremy told him. 

“We should definitely get high together sometime,” Robin said. “It’s super chill, and it’d probably help your anxiety.”

“It’s a date!” Jeremy agreed. “A date with the weeds.”

Robin grinned and pulled away from Jeremy, moving to get off the couch.

"Wh-where are you going?" Jeremy asked, nervous he'd done the wrong thing. But Robin took his hand and pulled him off the couch as well.

"Can you dance?"

"I… uh, alone, in the shower, and listening to One Direction, I can do anything."

"Will you dance?" 

"With you? God yes!"

Robin let go of his hand and moved to a large box of records on the coffee table.

"Nat King Cole or a classic Frank Sinatra?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Robin put a record on the player and the voice of Frank Sinatra filled the room. He took Jeremy's hand and put it on his waist and held the other. 

He lead Jeremy in a simple two step, twisting and swaying to the old school jazz. Despite the simplistic nature of their dance, Jeremy found himself stiff with nerves and continued tripping over his own feet. Robin used it as an excuse to pull him a little closer to keep him steady.

It took several minutes for them to finally sync up their movements. Jeremy smiled, proud that he’d finally gotten a hang of it. 

"There you go!" Robin said as the beat picked up a little. “I’m going to spin you!”

“You’re gonna what?”

“And spin!” 

It was less of a spin and more of an entanglement of arms and body, catching and steadying, and laughing uncontrollably. 

Robin wrapped a firm arm around Jeremy’s middle and held him with his back against his chest. Jeremy let Robin hold him, leaning against him as they swayed to a slower song that had come on.

“I think I was meant to move back to Purgatory to meet you,” Robin whispered. “Because being with you makes me a happier person than I’ve ever been in the past.”

Jeremy turned around in Robin’s arms and smiled, “I know I seem really awkward and uncomfortable, but I- I was really bummed when I thought you ghosted me. I’ve never felt like this with anyone else.”

“How’s that?”

“You make me feel like I can be me.” 

He pressed his lips against Robin’s. Jeremy felt ever crack in Robin’s lips. The weathered texture that had been forged by the woods he’d spent so much time in recently. 

Robin ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair and wrapped pressed it against the nape of his neck, twirling the thick curls between his fingers as he did so.

Jeremy shivered at the touch, not used to getting such soft attention. Slowly, he leaned into Robin’s touch and reached up to press his hand against Robin’s chest. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” he whispered against Robin’s lips.

“You have a tendency to make that happen,” Robin admitted, smiling a little. “You’re really nervous again.”

They pressed their foreheads together, now so much closer than they had been not a minute before.

“All I want to do is kiss you, Robin, I swear,” said Jeremy, panting slightly. “I think I just need to take this slow… I think.”

Robin pecked his lips, “Anything you want, Jer.”

They swayed to the song that was still spinning on the record player. 

“I can’t dance, by the way,” Jeremy told him.

“You can do anything if you think you can do it,” Robin stated, grinning a little.

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Sure it is!” Robin said. “For instance, I’m thinking that I can definitely kiss you one more time before my dad comes in here looking for his TV remote.”

Jeremy laughed, but Robin did just that. Kissing him deeply and lovingly before the sound of a door opening pulled them apart.

“Ah, get your tongues out of each other’s throat and help me find my TV remote.” 

“It’s in your hand, dad,” Robin said, not even looking at his dad. 

Jeremy collected all of his things and kissed Robin’s cheek one more time.

“Text me, yeah?” 

Robin smiled and nodded, “For sure.”

After Jeremy had pulled out of the driveway, Robin walked into his dad’s room and dropped a handful of pistachios into his dad’s palm.

“You two were having fun in there,” his dad said. “Heard you laughing all the way in here. Guess he makes you happy?”

Robin and his dad had never really seen eye to eye since he came out. Part of the reason he’d moved out in the first place was because he didn’t feel comfortable in his own home. 

It wasn’t until his dad ended up in the hospital after a fall that they’d finally come to an agreement. His dad would stay out of his business, but if a guy ever hurt Robin in the slightest, fists would be thrown. 

“I may not be able to hit a girl if she breaks up with you like that Nedley girl did, but I sure as hell can beat up a man who dares mess with my boy.”

And that had been the agreement since then. Robin would occasionally mention that he thought a guy on TV had a hot body, and his dad would just grunt and say that he thought the mom was hot.

“He makes me really happy,” Robin told him. “I think I make him happy too.”

“Jeremy, right?” his dad asked. “He’s a good one, Robi. I can feel it in my bones.”


End file.
